Oh Now You've Started It
by PeetaAndTheMockingjayQueen
Summary: Bella gets hurt and Emmett makes fun of her klutziness. Bella and Alice get R E V E N G E! STORY BETTER THEN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY!!!!! I'm back with a new story hope you like it!!! **

Oh Now You've Started It

"Alice." "Yes Bella?" " I know this is not a funny subject but I just came up with something else Edward could have done to get himself killed instead of the Vultorri." Flashback: Bella was really depressed when Edward left. Bella went cliff diving and Rosalie told Edward that Bella was dead. Edward went to see the Vultorri in Italy to be killed..................... " What's that Bella," Alice said. " Well........ I think I will show you because I don't want to say it." " And just how are you gonna do that Bells? I can't read minds." " Easy." Bella closed her eyes and decided that she was going to do what Edward should have done to be killed. " You should see in a second Alice. Just remember I would never do that to you OK," I said.  
"OK," Alice said just as her face went blank. "BELLA!!!!! Why would you do that??!!!!!!!!!!" Then she shoved me off the couch into the wall.  
"OWWWW!!!!!!!" I screamed. What was Alice thinking! " Ahhh Alice! I think it might be broken!!! Thanks!!! What the hell are you thinking?!!" "Bella!" Edward yelled as he ran into the room. " I'm fine, really...." " No... I better get you down to Carlisle." " Bella, I'm so sorry!" " Alice it's fine, really." I saw Alice and Edward's lips moving quickly and speaking too quitetly for me to hear. I saw by the look on Alice's face that she felt so bad. " Wait!" Alice said. " What?" Edward and I said in unison. "Weren't Emmett and Jasper wresting minute ago??" "Yes, why?" Edward said. " Because," I said, " If they were fighting, Jasper could of, and probably did, make Alice go bezerk on me." " I think she's right Edward. I would never hurt Bella like that without something like Jasper's ability influincing me." " I agree." Edward said, " But let's let Carlisle look at her now." Just then Edward set me down on the couch in the living room. " What happened?" Esme asked. " Alice attacked Bella, but we think she was influenced by Jasper." Edward explained. Alice ran out of the room as Carlisle came in. "Bella", Carlisle said, "I heard you screaming. What happened?" "Ummm..... Long story short, Alice got mad while Jasper and Emmett were wresting and threw me into the wall, unintentionally of course." " I see..... OK let me look at you quick......... Yes it's broken. Not too bad, so I might be able to fix it here." " Uhhhhh......... I hope you can fix it here." I said.............

What will happen next?? Knowing how Emmett likes to make fun of Bella, this next chapter should be interesting................. PLEEZE R&R!!!!!!!!!!

**SOOOOOO????**  
**-ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Now You've Started It  
Chapter 2  
**Heyy wonderful readers (if I have any) I am writhing this two days before Xmas (yay!!!!!) here is chapter 2 of "Oh Now You've Started It"  
**  
" Well............ Will I have to go to the hospital or can you do it here?" " I can do it here if you don't want to go, but I will need to get some things from the hospital." " Good." I sighed with relief. Carlisle got his supplies and put a cast on my arm. " Hey what'd you do this time Bells?" Emmett said as he and Jasper walked into the room " Well, you and Jasper fighting made Jasper make Alice attack me so no, I didn't fall down. Again." " What did you do to even make her mad?" Emmett asked " Ummmmm well I told her that I thought about something Edward could have done instead of going to the Vultorri." " What?" " He should have just set Alice's closet on fire. He would have pprobably had his head ripped off before she could even think about it." " Ha!! Good one Bells!" Emmett said, his booming laugh going through the house. "Where's Alice?" Jasper said. " I don't know. She just ran off when Carlisle walked in." " I'll go find h-" " No Jasper. Let her go. She's really upset. Trust me, I know Alice. She's pretty much my sister. And I saw her face before she left. I can tell she was disappointed in herself for hurting me. She won't stay away long. Trust me Jasper"  
"I think Bella's right. Let Alice cool down." " So Bella how many times is this that you've had to get a cast?" Emmett asked lightning up the mood. "Shut up Emmett." I said as I threw a pillow at his face. Of course he dodged it but what could I do?

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice came back 2 hours later. I don't think there's been many other times when I've missed her so much. I was in my room Alone because I told Edward I just wanted to be alone until Alice came back. " You saw me here?" "Yeah.......... Bella I'm so so sorry about what happened. It's all my fault you got hurt.......... Will you forgive me?" "Alice, I was never mad at you. I never blamed you for it. I'm the one who should be apologizing...... Alice?" " Yeah Bells?" " Could you use your evilness to help me get revenge on Emmett?" " Sure I'd live to! Wait, for what? What did he do this time?" " He said ' So how many times is this that you have had to have a cast'. He really asks for it sometimes." " Awesome!!! I'd LOVE to help you Bells.".......…….….………

**Soooooooooooooo?? How do you like it???? R&R if you like it pleeze!!!!!!**

-ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Now You've Started It

Heyy twilighters!!!!!!!!! Here is chapter 3 of ONYSI !!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!! Tnx for my reviews I will try to work on the things you recomended!!!!! ( If you read this pleeze R&R so I now I have peeps reedin this TNX!!!!!!! ) ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN

Oh Now You've Started It Chapter 3

"So Alice, how will we get back at Emmett?", I asked as she looked at our future. She opened her eyes with a big smile on her face. " You know how Emmett loves his Jeep?" " Where are you going with this?" " Well, I saw these people used clear plastic wrap to make it so their brother couldn't get into their car. So, we should do that to Emmett's jeep, but of course more.........more........" " Cullen style?" Perfect! "We'll get started tomorrow at noon when Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, and Esme leave to go hunting." She truely is evil. Alice sat with a smile on her face once again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

THE NEXT DAY AT NOON

"Shall we get started my evil pixie assistant?" " Hey!!!! But yes...." We got started right away on spray painting Emmett's jeep pink and wrapping it up in TONS of clear wrap. ( Not that Emmett couldn't break throught it) Emmett will be SOOOO mad when he gets back!!!! :D :D :D We stepped back to inspect our work. "Good work Alice." " Thank you, thank you.", she said as she bowed in front of me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

THE NEXT DAY

EmmettPOV  
" ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!" Why would she do this to me! My jeep!!!! " Yes Emmett?" "What. The. Hell. Have. You. Done. To. My. Jeep!!!!!!!" " Bells get over here.......... You got some splianin to do......", Alice said so only we could hear. Bella walked in and walked right back out but I caught up to her. " Hello Bella." "Emmett." " I was just wondering........... WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY JEEP!!!!!!!"  
BellaPOV  
Oh crap. Well that'll teach him not to make fun of the poor human. " Now you know the power of me and Alice. And you know not to mess with me and my major klutziness."  
EmmettPOV  
I hope she knows this is far from over. They will get payback. Major payback. Emmett size payback.

CHAPTER 3!!!! Pleeze R&R. You know the drill. Haha :D Sorry I am writing this on my i pod touch so I didnt know how short the chapters were.  
-ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys, I started writing and putting it on here but I don't always have the time. I play 3 different sports, I'm with my padre 2 nights a week, and as of right now it's almost summer and I'm going on at least 3 vacations. I'm putting up the last chapters of the stories I started and I will probably put some other stories up but not very long ones maybe only a few chapters….Well whatever happens, please R&R whatever I put up or that I have. This site has helped me so much with my writing and I'm not sad that I found it. **

**Loves and kisses,**

**PEACE LOVE TWILIGHT,**

**ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN**


End file.
